ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Slider 789
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Slider 789 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kogone Uchiha (Talk) 04:09, September 25, 2009 Hi is this acc active?--NightBird 02:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) "Then it doesn't much matter which way you walk," said the cat. Hi there! So you came back? Splendid! "Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" 8D And despite what you may think, there are people who care. Not saying I do, but.. You know. - -U ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well in my copy of the book, Louis Carroll wrote a forenote containing what he thought would be a proper answer to the riddle. It went something like... "Because they can both produce notes, though they are very flat, and it is nevar put out with the wrong end in front". But that's besides the point.. >> I've actually read your articles that you've made so far. Very gud~! I hope you'll continue editing here, unless you get bored, and then you can leave. I'm not looking to keep anyone prisoner here (though I can't speak for some other people on this wiki...) To leave a signature you can hit that cursive writing button up top there that says... "Signature", or, you can hit "~" four times in a row. Yay! I'm kinda acting weird right now. I apologize. -___-U ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Study hall? Oh... You're probably older than I am. >> Not that I'm, like, ten, but.... Filial piety? If that's how it's spelt... -Bows- Now then, anime and manga. Manga and anime. Would you like a list of the one's I read~? There are a lot... And even this one is incomplete.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) .... Good guess, but no. I'm sorry. It used to be, but I've moved on to bigger and better things. And I read a lot of Shoujo for a guy, so.... >> But I'm fifteen. By "Study Hall" I assumed you were in college or something. Well, anyway, here's a list~! Ableit an incomplete one. *The Lucifer and Biscut Hammer *Naruto *One Piece *Bleach *Bakuman *Saikano *Ultimo *MAR *MAR Omega *Fairy Tail *Aflame Inferno *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunally *Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counter Attack *Gash Bell (AKA Zatch Bell) *Shaman King *Shaman King - Flowers *Death Note *Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara *Yu Yu Hakusho *Zombie Powder *Mahou Sensei Negima! *Soul Eater *You're My Girlfriend *The Prince of Tennis *Beach Stars *No Bra *Bitter Virgin *Rave Master *Hunter X Hunter *Negative Happy Chainsaw Edge *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *xxxHolic *Ghost Sweeper Mikami *Bobobo-bo bo-bobo *Beelzebub *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *666 Satan *Full Metal Alchemist *Baka and Boing *Traumeister *Kandachime *Ruroni Kenshin *Shitsurakuen Current Favorite Manga: The Lucifer and Biscut Hammer Previous Favorite Manga: Bakuman Current Favorite Manga Chapter: Undecided. Agh, I started reading a lot of others out of boredom, too. But they're not on here... I'll add this to my profile and then add them shortly... Meaning sometime today. Let me guess... Your favorite is... Uh... DeathNote? (Horrible Guesser) ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) My birthday was on moday, so you're not actually that much younger. . . Uhm, I get an 88 in algebra, so I'm not really complaining. Some of the mangas you listed I've never even heard of... But I read all of mine on Onemanga.com~! (I"M NOT ADVERTISING). Uhm, anyway, and other particular interest? I already know for a fact that you like kingdom hearts (Like every girl I get to know who plays video games does... I've never played it), but I don't suppose you play anything better? Like... The... Legend... Of... ZELDA!?!?!?!?!? 23:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) HI! Welcome back! anyways nice to meet you NightBird (talk) God Bless 22:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) She's... Dead? Flora's dead, huh? Disapointing. I rather liked that character. = = -Shrug- Oh well~! Anyway, on to the next point I've been hoping to bring up. Have you ever read The Phantom Tollbooth? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Funny hi, how are you? this is about penguins, you like them, as i recall...here... crud...this STUPID computer wont put the image on! c***!!!! Yina 22:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Phantom Tollbooth It's pretty much the literary equivilent to Alice in Wonderland. Like... Burgerking and McDonalds, or chicken nuggets and french fries. I love to kill off characters I don't like! I also love to RP! Uhm, you should look at my userpage... Especially the section on it titled "Manga"... >>>>>>>>>> ANYWAY, you sure came on late. -___-U It's like 11:00 where I live. I just typed eight pages in a report on OCD, so I know about it now... Unfortunately... And I've never played Final Fantasy either. Have you played The Legend of Zelda...? It's ten times better than KH and FF combined... >< IT IS. IT IS IT IS IT IS. Yeah, I'm kinda paranoid, so... This isn't anyone I know, is it? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) So it is someone I know? You kinda act like someone I'm not friends with anymore....= = I'm really paranoid. Strategy games... Uhm... I'm kick ass at checkers, if that counts! 8D I corner the guy's pieces with my kings and their all leik "WHUT?" and I'mma like "YAH THAS RITE" -Cough- You played Ocarina of time~? That's my favorite game ever. I've still got it (and have yet to beat it after eleven years) on my working N64. Old school... I know, but it's still pretty awesome. Never played Fire Emblem either... And happy late/early birthday to you, too~! Thank you very much! -Hugs- -Hugs some more- I get off on hugs. Not in a pervy kind of way. But they're just so... awesome! "Hugs make miracles happen. They can give a person a boost of energy, settle a person's fears, and even save a person from death. If that's not miraculous, I don't know what is." ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I wanna hug you for real now... @_@ You think you ramble? I obsessively wrote a twelve page letter on... Something that shouldn't be mentioned on the wikia because everyone will change their views of me, and you might not want to be friends with me.. (Wanna be fwiends~?) I have a craving for Iced Tea! At 11:21~! YEAH. And I am really paranoid. Really. Paranoid. QUOTE TIME! I collect, actually. "Life is a bouquet of flowers. There are so many colors, but remember, they are all there for the taking. Fun times are so short and painful. Like the petals of those cherry blossoms, the inevitable parting feels lonelier because it was so enjoyable." Keep in mind I didn't write that. Or any of the quotes in my collection. ^^; ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Flora; but only because I'm incredibly biased towards girls... For rather obvious reasons.... Oh, and I was about to ask you what kind of music you liked, so I guess that's pretty good. I'll check it out. Never did see the movie, though. People don't seem to understand that the Jabberwock was never actually in Alice in Wonderland, it was just a poem that Alice recited incorrectly, but.... I'll be adding that quote to my collection.... >>.....<< “Through me you enter into the city of woes '' ''Through me you enter into eternal pain, '' ''Through me you enter the population of loss. '' ''. . . Abandon all hope, you who enter here.” Ah~! Isn't the Inferno awesome? "Can't sleep; bed's on fire." ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I know iz there~! I HAZ BOOK. Uhm, anyway, it's kinda late for me now... So I guess I'm off to bed. ^^; Goodnight~! Oh, 'nother quote. “A hug is like a boomerang - you get it back right away.” And, on that note... -Huggle- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 04:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) OK, Penguin time! Hehehe.....The pengun thingy----------------------------------------------------------------------Look this way-----------------------------------------------------> POKE THE PENGUIN!!!!! "Without me, you'd be nothing!" said the orange to the orange juice. muffins are just ugly cupcakes RANDO RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM!!!!!!!yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Yina 23:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Pidgey used "Gust"! I'm sorry... But I saw the picture and I was like "OH SNAP" so I had to make a character. And sure you can. - - I share a name with one of my characters too.... >> << But yeah, it's really no problem. And if you'd like to RP, I'm ready at any time. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 04:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it's 2:00 in the morning. ^^ And I'm reading Air Gear (Just read 70 chapters)... Anyway~ Let me check it out. You sure get on late, don't you...? @_@ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 05:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! Just posted a comment. DeviantArt is where I steal all my pictures from. Is only natural I'd have an account... Heheheee..... HEHEHEHEHEEE.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 05:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Make that seventy-eight chapters in three hours~! It's like I literally eat manga. Like litterally? It's like... saying.. Literally hypothetically? I guess. Hey, if there are 7 days in a week, four weeks in a month, and 30 days in a month, and 7x4 = 28, that's TWO days a month that go unaccounted for. Now... With twelve months in a year, that's twenty-four days.... THAT DONT EXIST. GRAGHGGHGH. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Really...? I finish manga in.. no time, really. And I think I'm spamming you with messages. >> But... would you like to do an RP? Keep in mind that I won't be able to stay up until 2:17 AM to do them. Uhm... I'm thinking of posting something on DevArt.... But.. -Doesn't know how- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, okay. I'll do it tomorrow. Anyway~! My RPs are usually very long, with only two people, and immediately afterwards I'll challenge the person to another one. >> So, yeah. If you want to, just pick one of my characters (or I'll make one specifically for the RP) but... I ramble a lot. Maybe because it's so... tomorrow but today that I'm delirious. I've been in over.... Fifty, I'd say, since June. And I haven't since eight today, when Yina had to go. > ~> So, pick. Who would you like to fight, and Inevitably lose to~? Unless you want to do something other than fighting in the RP. Your choice, woman. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm... I'm sorry... I forgot to answer your question... ; ^; Please forgive me... You upload the picture using that picture picture (it's up on the "insert" section of those boxxy things up there. Up, being the upper part of the edit box). Oh, right. Where it says "controls", go to source. THEN, upload it. Um, then it should give you the link thing (something like File:Blalala.jpg in double brackets) and you just put that where it says "image", on the wikitext. Wad that too unclear...? TT~TT ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thingamajig Not a lot of people know this, in fact, only five do, but I used to be part of a duo! "Watchamacalit & Thingamajig"! Yeah~! We're not friends anymore! PEOPLE SUCK. ...................... Boop. Bop. Bip. Anyway, and I seem to say that a lot, I have no ideas at all for a plotline. @_@ If you could give me until tomorrow, that'd be wonderful... Unless you... Once again.. have any ideas..? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but it's three in the morning. I gotta go... Goodnight! See you tomorrow, undoubtably at an unreasonable time! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I... I told you though... And apologized for my incompetence... ; ^; It's the last message of the section before this one... I don't know who he should fight... Maybe I'll have him fight Mary after I'm done with her... Yeah... Two shapshiters... This will be kinda awesome. I'll have on of my villians.. Or, rather, my only villian, rob something, and after he gets away, they can fight. Ha... He's a shapeshifter too.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 15:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I checked out the Alice soundtrack... >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 18:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Uh.. Uhmm.... ; ^; ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) N-No... TT~TT ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC)